tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Burny!!! (song)
Burny!!! is a 2017 song by SolidS. Overview The lead song from SolidS' first single release of the same name and served as the opening song for SolidS' episodes of the anime. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * * * * * * * *Everyone TV Size Ver. |-|Kanji= 寄せ合う香り}} 予感 Stand-by}} デザートもないし かなり危ない}} 女神の笑顔 拝んでリリース}} (La la la la la Let me do it now) Burny! もっとアガって メラメラと魂 炎上 ガンガン 求め合って 踊り明かせば 最高潮 Let's Dance! Dance! Dance Night Fire! もっと盛って ギラギラの太陽みたいに だんだん アッパーになって ヤケに君を求めて Get Up! 彼方へ |-|Romaji= Naru you ni natte umore chau koi}} yose au kaori}} yokan Stand-by Nouten wo yabure zenryoku de Sing-Along}} Dessert mo naishi kanari abunai}} Megami no egao ogande release}} (La la la la la Let me do it now) Burny! Motto agatte mera mera to tamashii enjou Gangan motomeatte odoriakaseba saikouchou Let's Dance! Dance! Dance Night Fire! Motto motte giragira no taiyou mitai ni Dandan upper ni natte yakeni kimi wo motomete Get Up! Kanata e |-|English= to the heaven of our dreams Until we get completely swallowed by love}} surrounded by the scent of the bar}} on STANDBY! Shake your head with all your might and SING ALONG}} like a MERRY GO ROUND RELEASE that goddess-like smile }} }} (La la la la la Let me do it now) BURNY! let it burn more and more, let your soul burn up Dancing intensely with no care is the best LET’s DANCE! DANCE! DANCE NIGHT FIRE! let that flare blaze, just like the sun Even if you feel the heat and are burning up Just wish and GET UP! Until we reach the horizon English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Full Ver. Kanji = 寄せ合う香り}} 予感 Stand-by}} デザートもないし かなり危ない}} 女神の笑顔 拝んでリリース}} (La la la la la Let me do it now) Burny! もっとアガって メラメラと魂 炎上 ガンガン 求め合って 踊り明かせば 最高潮 Let's Dance! Dance! Dance Night Fire! もっと盛って ギラギラの太陽みたいに だんだん アッパーになって ヤケに君を求めて Get Up! 彼方へ 頭んなか 絡まったまんま}} けど もったい }} 責めてお願い ラストにもう一回}} (La la la la la Let me do it now) Burny! もっとアガって メラメラと魂 炎上 ガンガン 求め合って 踊り明かせば 最高潮 Let's Dance! Dance! Dance Night Fire! もっと盛って ギラギラの太陽みたいに だんだん アッパーになって ヤケに君を求めて Get Up! KARADAへ (La la la la la Let me do it now) Burny! もっとアガって メラメラと魂 炎上 ガンガン 求め合って 踊り明かせば 最高潮 Let's Dance! Dance! Dance Night Fire! もっと盛って ギラギラの太陽みたいに だんだん アッパーになって ヤケに君を求めて Get Up! 彼方へ﻿ Kanji provided by VocaloidFan001 |-| Romaji = Naru you ni natte umore chau koi}} yose au kaori}} yokan Stand-by Nouten wo yabure zenryoku de Sing-Along}} Dessert mo naishi kanari abunai}} Megami no egao ogande release}} (La la la la la Let me do it now) Burny! Motto agatte mera mera to tamashii enjou Gangan motomeatte odoriakaseba saikouchou Let's Dance! Dance! Dance Night Fire! Motto motte giragira no taiyou mitai ni Dandan upper ni natte yakeni kimi wo motomete Get Up! Kanata e Dakishimete }} Ataman naka karamatta manma}} kedo mottai }} Semete onegai lasuto ni mou ikkai}} (La la la la la Let me do it now) Burny! motto agatte mera mera to tamashii enjou Gan gan motome atte odori akaseba saikouchou Let's Dance! Dance! Dance Night Fire! Motto sakatte gira gira no taiyou mitai ni Dandan upper ni natte yake ni kimi wo motomete Get Up! KARADA e (La la la la la Let me do it now) Burny! Motto agatte mera mera to tamashii enjou Gan gan motome atte odori akaseba saikouchou Let's Dance! Dance! Dance Night Fire! Motto sakatte gira gira no taiyou mitai ni Dandan upper ni natte yake ni kimi wo motomete Get Up! Kanata e Romaji translations by VocaloidFan001 |-| English= to the heaven of our dreams Until we get completely swallowed by love}} surrounded by the scent of the bar}} on STANDBY! Shake your head with all your might and SING ALONG}} like a MERRY GO ROUND RELEASE that goddess-like smile }} }} (La la la la la Let me do it now) BURNY! let it burn more and more, let your soul burn up Dancing intensely with no care is the best LET’s DANCE! DANCE! DANCE NIGHT FIRE! let that flare blaze, just like the sun Even if you feel the heat and are burning up Just wish and GET UP! Until we reach the horizon Don’t let me down again Hold me }} My mind’s already spinning}} Let me at have one time!}} (La la la la la Let me do it now) BURNY! Let it burn more and more, let your soul burn up Dancing intensely with no care is the best LET'S DANCE! DANCE! DANCE NIGHT FIRE! Let that flare blaze, just like the sun Even if you feel the heat and are burning up Just GET UP! And let your body feel it (La la la la la Let me do it now) BURNY! Let it burn more and more, let your soul burn up Dancing intensely with no care is the best LET'S DANCE! DANCE! DANCE NIGHT FIRE! Let that flare blaze, just like the sun Even if you feel the heat and are burning up Just wish and GET UP! Until we reach the horizon English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Trivia *The lyrics reference almost all of SolidS' songs released prior to Burny!!!'s releaseLyric analysis by akemilena on Tumblr., including but not limited to: **GRAVE OF LOVERS **Roug:e **Shall We Dance? **BLACK HEAVEN **Jinsei Hardmode **Midnight Mystery **CRAZY BABY SHOW **KARA DA KARA **Cocoro **Labyrinth **Judas References Category:Songs Category:SolidS songs Category:Opening songs Category:Singles Category:Anime Singles Category:PROANI songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs